Cold
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Sequal to Gregory. Greg is haunted by memories of his past can his parents help him through it.
1. Default Chapter

Ok I decided to write a sequal. Greg is now 16 and training with his dad. Amelia is still in jail.

Greg's Pov

Greg...Greg" I heard someone say but I didn't repsond until I felt them shaking me to get my attention.

"Hey you ok" my dad asked

"Yeah sorry I must have been thinking to hard again" I replied

"As usual, now like I was saying you have to be very careful with this movie because you don't want to kill both yourself and your opponient.

"Yeah I got that" I said

"Are you ready to try it" dad asked

"Sure" I said.

He was currently teaching me the DDT it wasn't that hard I managed to get it right the first time.

"Very good now I going to whip you into the ropes and chop you a couple of times" he said. I nodded and he did like he said I had no problem with the whip but he hit me in the chest once and something happened. I had a flashback of my time with Amelia I curled myself into a ball.

"Please don't hurt me" I pleaded.

Dad stopped and looked at me concerned.

"Greg are you ok" he asked kneeling down to make sure I was ok "your nose is bleedig what happened"

"I had another flashback' I told him.

He nodded his face was unreadable. I could tell he wanted to help me but didn't know what to do. I knew that he and my mother blamed themselves for what happened to me. But I could never blame them I only blame Amelia and as far as I'm concerned she deserves to be locked up. Dad sat me down and grabbed a firstaid kit. My nose stopped bleeding but I didn't feel like practicing anymore.

"Dad I have homework to do so I'm going to go do it" I said as went into the house.

"Hey honey your done training early is everything ok" she asked concerned

"Yeah I'm just tired" I lied

"Ok why don't you go lie down and I'll call you for dinner" she said

I nodded and went to my room. My room was painted a dark blue with pictures of different rock bands on my walls. I turned on my stereo on and listened to the lyrics to the song that was playing until the words blended together and I fell asleep.


	2. Jail visit

Mom woke me up she told me dinner was ready.

"I'm not hungry" I replied

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked. She came over to feel my forehead. "you don't feel warm"

"I'm ok mom I just don't feel like eating" I said

"Ok I'll save you something" she said

"Ok" I said

She left the room and closed the door. As soon as she was out of the room I took something out from under my pillow. It was a letter from Amelia. She had been writing me for a couple of months now I didn't want to tell my parents because I didn't want them to worry. I'm a master of fake id's I made one and used it to get a tattoo let's just say that my parents weren't thrilled with that but I'm 16 and 6'0 what do they think I'm going to do. I had just finished my latest one Andrew Thomas is going to make a suprise appearance.

The next day instead of going to school I hooped on a train and rode it to Framingham to visit my dear old mother. It didn't take much to get me in all I had to do was show ID and then they check to see if I was on the visitor's list which of course I was. They lead me into this room where I waited for them to bring Amelia in.

"I was wondering if you were getting my letters 5 months with no response" she said as she sat down.

"I'm here to tell you to leave me alone I'm not your son my name is Gregory Cena, your son lives with his dad in Kentucky and he doesn't want anything to do with you either!" I exclaimed

"You know you look alot like your father" she said

I looked at her she had somthing planned and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"The girls watch wrestling on Thrusdays, your dad's name is John isn't it?" she simply asked

"What do you care?" I asked coldly

She grabbed my ear and pulled me to her.

"Because I still have friends on the outside who have no problem killing an entire family" she said

"Why are you doing this?" I asked after she let me go.

"Because you are my son I raised you" she replied

"More like you beat me" I retorted

"You deserved it because you were always a smartass" she said

"I must get that from my father" I said

"Something like that" she said

"What do you want from me?" I asked

"I want both of my sons" she said

"You expect me to help you get Andrew, well forget it I'll just call the police" I said

"You are forgetting your parents don't know you're here so you'd have to tell them but you won't because you don't want them to worry" she said


	3. Spaz

Greg's Pov

My father was working out in our gym/wrestling room. I decided to go keep him company. I walked out into the garage. I found my dad benchpressing.

"Dad when are you going back to Kentucky?" I asked

"In about 2 weeks" he replied "why"

"Because I want to go with you I have some friends that live in Louisville that I want to visit" I lied

"Ok yeah sure you can come" he said

"Cool" I said

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied "why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you have something on your mind" he said

"Nope, I'm fine" I lied. I wanted to tell him the truth so badly but I couldn't I didn't want to put him in anymore danger. I knew that if my parents knew I had seen Amelia or what she wanted me to do they would stop me and I had no doubt that her threat to kill my family was real. This was the first time I have ever felt like I was loved in my whole life. A friend of mine once wrote 'cuts may heal but scars never fade'. I feel like I'm scarred all over I can never truly be myself around anyone even my family I was Andrew too long the damage has already been done and it can never be reversed.

I walked back into the house. Kira was sitting in the livingroom waiting for me. She got up and pulled me into her room.

"Where the hell where you today?" she asked

"I had stuff to take care of" I said. It killed me to be so blunt with her because we were so close but like I said it was for her own safety. I was scared to death about doing this alone but she couldn't get involved it was better this way.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked

I thought for a minute. "No" I said

"Greg I'm worried about you" she said

"Don't be I'm fine" I replied

"No you aren't you may be able to fool mom and dad but you can never fool me, I know you don't want to tell me what's the matter but just know I'm here if you ever wanna talk" she said

"Ok thanks now can I borrow your math notes" I remarked.

She sighed and threw her notebook at me.

"You are so lucky you missed" I said

"And if it hadn't" she countered

"Then I would seriously have to be your ass down" I said

"You wouldn't dare" she said

I started moving closer to her. I had no intention of hurting her I just like to freak her out.

"Greg if you don't get away from me I will scream" she said

"Go ahead" I said with a laugh.

"Gregory I'm serious" she said

"So am I" I said continuing to get closer.

"Ok you win" she said. I backed off.

"Of course I do" I said picking up the notebook and leaving the room.

"Spaz" she yelled as she slammed her door.


	4. Meeting myself

Greg's Pov

So here I am in Louisville I have mixed feelings about being here. How am I supposed to decided what is right and what is wrong. Making an innocent young man suffer the way I did yeah that was wrong but my family was in danger. My family it still doesn't seem real sometimes. At might when it is really quite I hear my mother crying for her innocent baby boy which I'm not I have seen and been through too much to ever be innocent. I'm pushing them away maybe it's because I'm afraid to see the disappointed looks on their faces when I can never live up to what they expect. I'm afraid to show them how messed up I really am. In a way this is all Andrew's fault not that I could blame him for getting away. I took a deep breath and then rang the bell. A boy a little shorter that me opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"That depends are you Andrew Kline?" I asked

"Yeah why" he answered

"I need your help" I said

"Look whoever you are this isn't funny" he said as he was about to shut the door.

"Please my family may be in danger if you don't help" I said

"How could your family possibly be in danger?" he asked

"When I was 2 I was kidnapped from my real family by Amelia your mother, she raised me thinking I was you until I was 12 and then I found my real family and she was arrested but now she is threatening my family unless she gets both of us" I explained.

"You have to be joking" he said

"Please I know you have no reason to believe me but I have proof if you let me in I'll show you" I said.

He thought about it for a minute and then let me in.

"Now show me this proof you have" he said

"Well first off my name is Gregory Cena but for the first half of my life I thought it was Andrew Thomas" I said then I reached into my backpack and pulled out Andrew's baby book and a few other things I had with me.

"Why would she do this?" he asked

"Because she is sick and she won't be happy until we both suffer" I said

"My dad said she was sick but he never told me about this" he said

"Yeah well welcome to my life" I commented

"We need to talk to my dad about this" he said

"Yeah whatever you say all I'm interested in is keeping my family safe" I said

His dad came home a little while later. I could tell he didn't like the fact that I was bringing up his painful past.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" he asked

"Sir why would I lie about something like this" I replied "Amelia is a monster and I have no doubt that she will fulfill her promise"

"Don't you think I know what a monster she is?" he asked "why do you think I got my son away from her"

"Yeah well you taking him away caused her to go over the edge and I had to suffer so now I'm asking for your help just let him see her once" I begged

"No I'm sorry I can't call the police" He said

"Don't you think she could get around the police she had me for 10 years I think anything is possible" I pointed out.

"I'm sorry but I won't let him anywhere near the psycho" he said.

"So my whole family has to die because you don't want to risk your precious son well what about me I have people I love too but screw them because as long as Andrew doesn't get hurt who the hell cares" I yelled.

"I think it is best if you left" he said.

I stood up and was getting ready to leave but not before I slipped Andrew a piece of paper with my phone number on it.


End file.
